gta_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Edge of Seventeen
|image = Edge_Of_Seventeen.jpg |size = 250px |game = Grand Theft Auto IV |radio station = Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 |artist = Stevie Nicks |year = 1982 |genre = Classic Rock }} '''Edge of Seventeen '''is a song by ''Stevie Nicks ''featured in the radio station Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 in Grand Theft Auto IV. Lyrics :Just like the white winged dove :Sings a song, sounds like she's singing :Ooo, ooo, ooo :Just like the white winged dove :Sings a song, sounds like she's singing :Ooo, baby, ooo :Said "Ooo" :And the days go by like a strand in the wind :In the web that is my own I begin again :Said to my friend baby :Nothin' else mattered :He was no more than a baby then :Well, he seemed broken hearted, something within him :But the moment that I first laid eyes on him all alone :On the edge of seventeen :Just like the white winged dove :Sings a song, sounds like she's singing :I said "Ooo, baby, ooo" :Said "Ooo" :Just like the white winged dove :Sings a song, sounds like she's singing :I said "Ooo, baby, ooo" :Said "Ooo" :Well, I went today :Maybe I will go again tomorrow :Yea yea, well, the music there :Well, it was hauntingly familiar :Well, I see you doing what I try to do for me :With the words from a poet :And a voice from a choir :And a melody, nothing else mattered :Just like the white winged dove :Sings a song, sounds like she's singing :I said "Ooo, baby, ooo" :Said "Ooo" :Just like the white winged dove :Sings a song, sounds like she's singing :I said "Ooo, baby, ooo" :Said "Ooo" :The clouds, never expect it :When it rains :But the sea changes color :But the sea does not change :And so with the slow graceful :Flow of age, I went forth with an :Age old desire to please :On the edge of seventeen, ooa :Just like the white winged dove :Sings a song, sounds like she's singing :I said "Ooo, baby, ooo" :Said "Ooo" :Just like the white winged dove :Sings a song, sounds like she's singing :I said "Ooo, baby, ooo" :Said "Ooo" :Well, then suddenly :There was no one left standing in the hall, yeah yeah :In a flood of tears :That no one really ever heard fall at all :Well, I went searchin' for an answer :Up the stairs and down the hall :And not to find an answer :Just to hear the call :Of a nightbird singing "Come away" :Just like the white winged dove :Sings a song, sounds like she's singing :Ooo, baby, ooo :Said "Ooo" :Just like the white winged dove :Sings a song, sounds like she's singing :I said "Ooo, baby, ooo" :Said "Ooo" :Well, I hear you in the morning and :I hear you at nightfall, sometimes to be near you :Is to be unable to hear you, my love :I'm a few years older than you, my love :Just like the white winged dove :Sings a song, sounds like she's singing :Ooo, baby, ooo :Said "Ooo" :Just like the white winged dove :Sings a song, sounds like she's singing :Ooo, baby, ooo :Said "Ooo" Video Category:GTA IV + Episodes songs Category:Liberty Rock Radio